


A Little Crush

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz's siblings - Freeform, Crack, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz's little sister has a bit of a crush on Simon.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	A Little Crush

**BAZ**

Simon takes my hand as we walk up to my parents' house. We're supposed to spend the weekend here.

"Remember the first time we spent the weekend here?" says Simon

I grin, "Oh yeah, we were both so nervous,"

"It turned out great, didn't it?"

"Yeah," I say

"I can't wait to see you, siblings, I haven't seen them since last Christmas,"

It was true. We had always taken the time to come up when we had been students, but after graduation, the visits had lessened. I had spent the most recent Christmas with my family while Simon hs spent it with the Salisbury family, wanting to get to know his mother's family.

And then a lightbulb goes off in my head.

"Speaking of my siblings, I should probably warn you about Octavia," I tell him, "She has a bit of a crush on you. She might be a little too much,"

The twins are ten now, and Octavia has chosen my boyfriend to be her first 'admiration' crush.

It would be annoying if it weren't so adorable.

"It's probably not as a bad as you're making it sound," he says

I shrug, remembering the self-made poster of the Chosen One in her room, "You'll see,"

**SIMON**

The family greets us all usually, Daphne with hugs, Malcolm with shoulder squeezes and handshakes. Baz's siblings hang around and ask a million questions while their mother tells them to at least let s come inside.

So it's normal.

Until Octavia presents me with a bouquet.

It's not professional or anything. She probably picked out the overgrown ones from the garden, but still, I'm so surprised all I can do is stare.

Baz is snickering. Bastard.

"Um-are those uh- are those for us?"

"No silly, just for you," she says happily

"Oh well, uh thank you," I say, taking them from her, "They're very pretty,"

"Just like you," she says, with all the seriousness a ten-year-old can muster.

Baz lets out a snort. Mordelia looks like she's about to die of second-hand embarrassment. Malcolm and Daphne just shake their heads, looking amused.

Okay, so maybe it is as bad as Baz made it sound.

xxx

Octavia insists on sitting by me when we eat dinner. She shows me her sketches, some of which include me. I'm about to be very concerned when I remember the pictures that went around once the Mage was defeated. She probably just recreated one of those.

She also wants to take me for a walk through the gardens, but her father somehow convinces her not to.

Thank God.

She does, however, take me to her room and show me her poster.

It's big. I'm surrounded by light. And I have my wings and tail. Something I got rid of some time ago.

xxx

"You didn't tell me there was a poster," I screech

Baz is laughing,

"I thought it would be more fun of you found it yourself,"

I huff, "Your sister is obsessed with me,"

"Just a bit," he says, putting his arms around my waist, "What can I say. You have that effect on members of this family,"

I grumble bet let him kiss me.

"You're lucky I love you,"

xxx

"Hi Simon," says Octavia from behind me, making me jump at least a foot in the air.

"Oh, hey," I say, "You startled me,"

She giggles, "Oops. Sorry. Do you want to see the garden now?"

I shrug. Why not? I've been humouring her since yesterday.

I follow her through the garden to the back.

"This way," she says, gesturing to an alcove of trees.

As I step through, I nearly lose my balance.

There's a picnic.

Not a great one, but it's still there. There are some sandwiches and juice along with brownies from yesterday.

"A picnic," I say, "How nice,"

She nods and leads me to it.

We sit down, and she keeps talking about where hse got the sandwiches from and how she thought it would be nice to in his weather.

Okay. Something needs to be done.

"This is all very lovely Octavia," I say, "But can you tell me why you're doing this,"

"Because I like you," she says, "And we're supposed to do nice things for the people we like,"

And that sends a tendril of dread through me.

"Uh, where did you learn that?"

"Father and Mum and do it for each other. Mum made him a garden picnic for their anniversary because they were too busy to go out,"

Well, that's a relief.

"Look, Octavia," I say, "I'm glad you like me, and I like you too,"

She lights up at that

"But you understand that the way I like you is different than the way I like your brother. Or the way your parents like each other, right?"

She dims a little at that but nods.

"I just wanted to make you happy. That's what people do, right?"

Oh. This precious child.

"Well, yes," I say, "But again, maybe we can do different things. Next time maybe you could plan a family board game night with everyone. It always makes me happy to be around all of you. You and your siblings are all so fun,"

She looks thoughtful for a moment but then nods.

"Okay,"

I'm kinda proud of how I handled this.

xxx

Octavia does end planning a board game for our last night there.

It's fun. I hadn't lied when I told her that being surrounded by her family was great.

Eventually, the children are sent to sleep, leaving me, Baz and his parents.

"Well, Octavia seems to have calmed down," says Daphne

"Yeah," I say, "I talked to her,"

Daphne smiles and nods, "We're sorry. We tried to talk to her, but it didn't work. We figured that phase would pass,"

"And if it makes you feel better, it could be much worse," says Malcolm

"How?" I ask

"Well, the first time I stayed over at the Pitches, Fiona set my hair on fire,"

"No," I gasp out

"She did," he says, "Twice,"

"Oh, wow,"

"Yes," says Malcolm, "And Daphne's brothers always turn my shirts some unorthodox colour. The first few times it happened, they were still young, and I figured it was just a harmless prank. Except that we've been married for fifteen years and they still do it,"

"You could just put a defence spell on the shirts," says Baz

"Honestly," says Malcolm, "I'm too afraid of what else they would come up with. At least right now its just shirts,"

Daphne smiles, "Oh, come now. My brothers aren't that bad,"

Malcolm raises his eyebrows at her, and she sighs.

"Okay. Maybe they are,"

There are few small chuckles around the room before the tea is brought in,

As we're served, I feel Baz squeezing my hand. When I look, he's smiling at me.

It makes my heart feel heavy with joy.

xxx

Before we leave, Octavia gives me a big hug and a picture.

I'm a little scared as I look at it, but once I see it, tears come to my eyes.

She's drawn her family. Malcolm and Daphne are in the centre. The twins are sitting on the ground with their little brother. Mordelia is beside Daphne and Baz is standing beside Malcolm. Holding Baz's hand is me, complete with my wings and tail.

"It's wonderful," I tell her, "I love it,"

She smiles at me brightly. Like Mordelia, she might not have a dark enough to look like Baz's sister, but her smile certainly makes me feel warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
